


The Banshee and the Ghost

by beekayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghost!Allison, Teen Wolf 3B Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made sense that ghosts existed. The fact that she could see and hear them also made sense due to the fact that she was a banshee and death was kind of her <em>thing</em>. That the ghost in question was Allison also made sense, but that didn't diminish the pain Lydia felt when she walked out her front door and found Ally herself leaning against her car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banshee and the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/gifts).



> Unbeta'd any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.   
> Inspired by [this](http://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/80722932336) post on tumblr.  
> Allison's death tore me apart and I will never forgive Jeff Davis. This is probably the only time I am ever going to acknowledge what happened to her ever. Ever.

It made sense that ghosts existed. The fact that she could see and hear them also made sense due to the fact that she was a banshee and death was kind of her _thing_. That the ghost in question was Allison also made sense, but that didn't diminish the pain Lydia felt when she walked out her front door and found Ally herself leaning against her car.

Because Allison wasn't supposed to stay. She was supposed to move on and see her mom and meet up with everyone else that had been caught up in the supernatural shitstorm. There was supposed to be smiles and laughter and hugs (or at least that was what Lydia had told herself over and over and over again to try and make it easier)(it didn't.)

But obviously she was wrong.

Lydia froze mid-step as she stared at the figure in the driveway. Her heart was pounding and all of a sudden she was swallowing down the urge to throw what little she'd managed to eat for breakfast - back up.

Allison was standing there looking exactly as she did when she-when she-when _it_ happened. Despite every fiber in her body telling her not to, Lydia's gaze flickered to the dead girl's stomach to check. There was no sign of the fatal wound which did nothing to ease the horror she felt.

"Why?" the word burst from clenched teeth as Lydia staggered back into the front door of her house.

Instead of answering straight away, Allison closed her eyes and Lydia could see the tear tracks on her cheeks, "I couldn't leave." which _no_. NO. She was supposed to be free from this place. As if sensing her thoughts, Allison hastened to add, "I chose to stay. I couldn't leave when you still needed my help!"

Covering her face with her hands, Lydia could only shake her head, "I'm so sorry," the words were muffled as she choked them out between sobs, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you!" Something soft and barely there brushed against her hair, and Lydia lifted her face to meet the anguished expression her best friend wore, "I could feel it happen, I felt you die..." she whispered.

"I know. I know Lyds and it breaks my heart that you had to feel that. God it hurts to know how much you're hurting and I can't even do anything about it!" frustration broke through as Allison struggled to reach for Lydia's hand and missed as it went straight through, "I just couldn't leave you all behind! I needed to be here. I'm so sorry Lydia."

The two stayed like that for a few moments, untouching - relishing in being near to each other.

Eventually Lydia inhaled deeply and rose to her feet as gracefully as ever, "We need to figure out what you can do. Where you can go, who can see you. Once we have all that worked out, we," she paused fighting the urge to punch something, "We can figure out where to go from there."

Allison breathed out in relief and smiled softly, sadly at the redhead, "Okay."

And so they went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want to come say hi or anything here is my [tumblr](http://beekayem.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
